User blog:Manylce/Stuck Bug
In this blog that I made, I will explain, as said in the title, getting Stick Bug stuck. Note that I did not get information out of any other blogs and found these on personal experience. Typically, exploiting this in the early levels are pretty useless and I recommend you do this if the level is Level 7+. Also, if you are at low health, do not do these as you need Stick Bug to come to you, and he will usually hit you if he does so. Here are the fields where you can ish get Stick Bug stuck in certain locations: ''' *Clover Field *Strawberry Field *Bamboo Field *Pineapple Patch *Pumpkin Patch Clover Field RobloxScreenShot20190524_162121003.png|Location of getting him stuck in Clover Field RobloxScreenShot20190524_162158121.png|Stick Bug stuck in Clover Field In this field, you need to walk to the very edge of the field so that if your Ladybug or Rhino Beetle respawned, they won't detect you. You need to stand at the edge of the field and wait for Stick Bug to come to you. Popular spots include right on top of the ladder to the field and standing right in front of the Slingshot. I think the reason for him getting stuck here is because they're most likely an invisible wall for him there, preventing him from running outside the field. Sometimes, you can get stuck in walls in similar ways too. Strawberry Field In this field, there's only 1 spot that I know of in this field: you need to go to the corner of the Vicious Bee Egg Claim. This is the corner to the RobloxScreenShot20190524_182458831.png|Stick Bug stuck in the Strawberry Field right of the 2 big strawberries if facing from the little shelter thing on top of Mother Bear. You need to hug that corner and wait for Stick Bug to come to you I'm not sure if another spot of the wall works, but this spot is the most consistent spot of getting Stick Bug stuck in my opinion. The most popular spot was the one above - getting him stuck on the corner of the Vicious Bee Egg Claim and this field. Out of all of the spots to get Stick Bug stuck in all of the fields, this spot should be the most consistent way and spot of getting him stuck of all fields. Bamboo Field In this field, there are 2 main ways which people get Stick Bug stuck - around the middle of the blue wall across from Panda Bear, or Between RobloxScreenShot20190524_162036767.png|The location where you get Stick Bug stuck (Between the Bamboo strat) RobloxScreenShot20190524_162041963.png|Stick Bug stuck in the Bamboo Field (Between the Bamboo strat) the Bamboos (haha that's a Black Bear quest). However, the more consistent way of these 2 would be the latter. However, even though the other way is more consistent, more people tend to hug the blue wall instead of hugging the wall between the 2 bamboos close to each other. This may be because either people don't know about this spot or they don't want to be killed by Stick Bug or the Stick Nymphs because of this. The reason for this may be because Stick Nymphs can walk through the bamboos unlike you and when Stick Bug comes to your spot between the bamboos, you might not escape because you may not be able to find the exit. These cases are rare, but I would still recommend getting Stick stuck between the bamboos over the wall hug one. Pineapple Patch .In this field, if you haven't noticed the pattern already, you need to hug the wall. In this field, there are 2 popular locations: hugging the centre of the blue wall (not the wall to the Pro Shop) and the corner with the Pro Shop. This location is also considered the easiest place to break out. Pumpkin Patch .I'll update this eventually. Other places Sometimes, Stick Bug can naturally get stuck, this happens rarely, but can still happen. It can either get stuck when jumping from one field to another or when coming out of a field from its 2-D attack. From these attacks/whatever you want to call them, when it gets stuck, it can either stay like that or get stuck for a few seconds, sometimes more, then finally start attacking once again. Notes Please note that '''sometimes, these will not work, however, it usually does if performed correctly. However, Stick Bug generally becomes stuck in a field when trying to get it stuck, but then "breaks out" of your trap and will start attacking again. For these spots, if you haven't noticed, you generally have to hug the wall of something or hugging the boundary of the field. Also, I am not done this blog yet. For some odd reason, the chances of getting Stick Bug stuck is higher in a laggy server... Category:Blog posts